Crossover
by jealousmuch909
Summary: Blair is w/ Nate but loves Chuck. Chuck is too scared to tell Blair how he feels. Carter is too scared to tell Elle how he feels. Elle has an infatuation w/ Chuck. What do you get when all these conflicts crossover - drama, lies, and gossip! Post 2x18.


**Summary: Blair is with Nate but still loves Chuck. Chuck loves Blair but is too afraid to tell her how he feels. Carter loves Elle but (like Chuck) is too afraid to tell Elle how he feels. Elle has an infatuation with Chuck Bass. **

**When all of these problems intertwine what do you get . . . drama, lies, and – of course – gossip! Post 2x17.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl (unfortunately). However, I do own Ed Westwick. Jk.**

**A/N: This idea just came to me. I don't know if people will like it, so please review and tell me if it is worth writing another chapter. I will only write a chapter 2 if people read it and review. This chapter will be a lot shorter than the other chapters, so if you like longer chapters don't give up on the story. **

_**Italics**_ **= Flashback**

**Rating: T mostly for language.**

Dressed in a knee-high emerald green dress, Blair Cornelia Waldorf strutted out of the Van-der-Woodsen/Bass apartment with a smirk plastered on her well made-up face. The Eleanor custom design clung to her elegant features, as the breeze blew her auburn tousled curls. As she saw her charming boyfriend's face, she quickly rushed into his arms to give him a sweet embrace. Kissing her softly, Nathanial (Nate) Archibald told Blair the three little magic words that Chuck never could.

"I love you."

Blair couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt, as Nate Archibald professed his love to her. She knew what she was about to say next would be a lie, however convincing it may sound.

"I love you too, Nate Archibald."

Little did Blair Waldorf know, but in that precise moment in time someone was watching her – documenting every movement she made. And this someone was a force to be reckoned with. And this someone wanted revenge.

_Yes! Carter Baizen thought as he trotted to the next street corner. The trashy, old corner was the place that he and Elle were going to be meeting. The plan went perfectly as planned, for Chuck Bass had believed every word that Carter Baizen had told him about Elle. Telling Chuck that he had sent Elle to the airport with cash was like having sex with a woman. Easy yet rewarding- rewarding being the look on Chuck's face. Carter, of course, knew that Chuck Bass was infatuated with Elle, but he could still tell that only one person held the key to Chuck's heart – Blair Waldorf. Carter knew he could use that as a weakness if he ever needed ammo for Chuck – hopefully, he wouldn't need that soon. Although Carter had never told Elle, he knew that deep in his heart that he loved her. That was a first for Carter Baizen. He had never felt as vulnerable as he did with Elle, and he took that as a sign of love. So when he rounded the corner and saw Elle crying her eyes out, he felt anger surge inside of his soul. Whoever did this to her was going to pay – big time. _

_Leaning down next to her, Carter gently put his arm around her neck. He didn't really know how to comfort a person, but he could at least try. Whispering into her ear Carter quietly questioned, "What happened? Because if someone did this to you they are going to be dead meat tomorrow." _

_Hiding her face in the crock of his neck, Elle began to sob quietly. "Nothing . . . happened." Elle tried to sound put-together but unluckily for her, her voice cracked. That didn't go unnoticed by Carter._

"_Elle you know you can tell me anything. I won't leave you like I did those other girls. If it's something I did . . . please Elle just tell me." Carter felt terrible. If he did something to cause her pain then he didn't know if he would be able to forgive himself. He had never seen Elle so helpless and he, definitely, never wanted to see it again. _

"_No . . . you didn't do . . . anything. It's just . . . I feel terrible about what I did to . . . Chuck. He was so nice to me . . . and I treated him terribly. I think . . . I might have feeling for . . . him." Elle practically stuttered the words out of her mouth. _

_Carter couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Elle . . . his precious Elle was falling for a Bass – the Chuck Bass! What the hell was this world turning into?_

"_You like Chuck Bass?" Carter felt stupid as soon as the words were out of his mouth. _

_Slowly gaining up courage, Elle nodded her head reluctantly. After seeing the look on Carter's face as she shook her head up and down, she quickly put her head back on her knees, breaking into another round of sobs. _

"_I can't believe what I am hearing. Who on the face of this earth likes Chuck Bass? Elle, are you high, because certainly you don't mean this."_

"_I do." Elle responded in a shockingly firm tone._

"_What the hell? You are supposed to be my girlfriend!" Once the words came out of his mouth, Carter immediately regretted them. He knew that Elle had asked him to be her boyfriend, but he said that he didn't want a commitment all he wanted was fun. "I mean, why would you like Chuck Bass?" Carter tried to correct himself. _

_Standing up slowly, Elle quickly wiped the smeared mascara from underneath her eyes. In a clear, precise voice Elle stated, "I don't know what I like about him, to be truthfully honest with you Carter. But all I know is that I am going to try to find him, and explain the situation to him. Fuck the keeping the club a secret! If he wants to join he can join because he is the son of an old member. And as for you, I don't want to do casual anymore. I hate the way you treat me like a piece of meat. You and me we are over."_

_Stomping off quickly Elle tried to catch a cab before Carter could respond. Unfortunately, for her she wasn't fast enough. _

"_What makes you think Chuck Bass is going to do casual. You know better than I do that Chuck Bass doesn't do commitment, he is the Upper East Side's playboy after all. What makes you think that he is going to change his policy for you?" _

_As the yellow cab halted to a stop in front of Elle, she quickly spun around. With as much venom as she could muster she responded to Carter's imposing question. "There's a first time for everything." _

_Pulling open the sturdy vehicle's door she stepped inside without a glance behind her. _

As the bright lights danced around the club, Chuck Bass walked into Victrola with his signature smirk set in place. He couldn't help but feel wanted as three skanky blondes eyed him in the back corner of the bar. He saw one of them – the hottest of the three – wave him over but he too wasted to even notice. Besides even if he was somewhat sober he wouldn't strut over to them; Chuck Bass didn't go to anyone. If they really wanted him they would come to him.

Stumbling over to his orthodox spot he couldn't help but feel a massive headache coming on. At least having a headache would mean that the pain would get his mind off of Blair Waldorf. There was her name again. He couldn't stop thinking about her – every single second of every single day he was consumed by her. So he did what he did best – get wasted, get high, and fuck women. But even that wasn't working. Maybe for one second during his hobbies he stopped thinking about her, but then her name was back constantly filling his drunken mind.

He knew he had to do something if he wanted to release the pain he was feeling in his newly discovered heart. He had to tell her the three magic words that she wanted to hear if he ever wanted to kiss her or feel her body heat pressed against his naked chest again. And he knew that those three little words would make the pain in his heart go away; she was his one and only. So when the frisky blonde waltzed over to him, he gathered all the venom he could muster and spoke to her in the harshest tone possible in his drunken state.

"Go fuck yourself. I'm not in the mood."

He was completely untouched by the agony in her eyes as she quickly scampered away from his now resting form. Today was going to be a long night.


End file.
